Conventionally, gravure preparation plants described in Patent Documents 1 to 6 have been known.
As can be seen from the drawings of Patent Documents 1 to 3, a manufacturing line for a gravure printing roll has conventionally been constructed of an industrial robot and a stacker crane used in combination.
In the manufacturing line using the stacker crane, processing is performed in each of various processing units under a state in which a roll to be prepared is chucked at the stacker crane with use of a cassette-type roll chuck rotary transportation unit.
However, in the case of such a manufacturing line using the stacker crane, the roll to be prepared is sequentially transferred to the various processing units under the state in which the roll to be prepared is chucked with use of the cassette-type roll chuck rotary transportation unit, and hence there arises a problem in that a longer time period is required accordingly.
Further, in recent years, there have been customer needs for more flexible customization of the manufacturing line.